Vehicle models, otherwise referred to as vehicle bucks, have been utilized to conduct studies into human motion relating to vehicles. A vehicle model generally includes moveable parts that can be adjusted to reflect a variety of vehicle packages. A typical study includes the collection of human motion data related to one or more of the modeled vehicle packages.
For example, a vehicle model can be variably adjusted to conduct research into human motion while entering and exiting a vehicle (otherwise referred to as ingress and egress). Vehicle models can also be configured to conduct other human occupant package research studies, including, but not limited to, roominess, vision and reachability. Vehicle models can also be used to conduct human ergonomics studies.